1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a power management system in electrical cooking appliances, such as cookers, cooking hobs and the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
Such appliances generally present a number of cooking points, each provided with an electrical heat source (resistance element, halogen lamps, etc.) and positioned on a worktop, plus an oven provided with one or more heat sources (generally resistance elements). The maximum power absorbed when all the heat sources are active often considerably exceeds the power limit which the meter can handle (in Italy for example this power is mainly 3 kW). This results in overloading causing the safety means (for example fuses) to blow. Even if the maximum power of the appliance is not utilized, overloading can occur if other electrical appliances are also switched on.
The main object of the present invention is to provide a system which avoids the danger of overloads during the use of cooking appliances by adjusting their absorbed power such as to reduce it while maintaining a satisfactory cooking performance.
This and further objects which will be more apparent from the ensuing detailed description are attained by the power management system in accordance with the teachings of the accompanying claims.